Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64
is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains her story of the time when she stole her mom's credit card to buy the N64 along with a game called Pokémon Snap, when she was a kid. Story When she was a kid, she liked to play video games. She didn't grow up playing Mario, but she grew up playing Sonic and Sega games. Most of the other kids liked Mario, however. Rebecca and her elder sister, Rachel, played The Lion King, based on the 1994 film of the same name, for the Sega Genesis, which was too difficult for them to complete as kids. It was at adulthood, they completed that game with out the invincibility cheat code. It wasn't until Rebecca reached middle school, she started to play Nintendo games. When she reached 6th grade, she was really into Pokémon. For her 12th birthday, she got a Game Boy Color along with Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue. Rebecca also remembered that she was so obsessed with the game that she would play it before going to bed. Then, after she falls asleep, she would dream of herself waking up, playing the game and getting more Pokémon. She usually wondered why she didn't progress in the game. When a Nintendo employee announced a new Pokémon game called Pokémon Snap, Rebecca asked her mom to order the game. She didn't have an N64, so her mom accepted to get what she wanted. However, there was a slight problem: dial-up internet. This meant that the internet was slow, websites would stop working, landline phones couldn't be used while someone was online and there were dial-up login errors often. So, in other words, Ann Parham went into the Toys "Я" Us website toysrus.com on the family computer to buy the game. However, the internet wasn't too good back then, which is why the website would sometimes stop working. She put her credit card in the desk drawer and wanted to try again tomorrow. About an hour later, when nobody was there, Rebecca used her mom's credit card, which was on the desk drawer, and shamelessly used it to order the game and the console overnight. She thought it wasn't stealing, but more like "problem solving", even though she hasn't given her permission to buy the console and the game. The next morning, before school, Ann Parham wanted to order the game and the console, but Rebecca admitted that she ordered them overnight. After school, Ann Parham yelled at her for choosing overnight delivery, and Rebecca wasn't able to play the game for a fortnight. weeks Characters * Rebecca Parham * SomeThingElseYT * Mario * Sonic * Rachel Parham * Pokémon, like Pikachu, Squirtle & Dragonite (mentioned) * Nintendo employee * Ann Parham * Example characters * Mike Parham Reception The reception for this video is fairly positive. Some people liked the beatbox of the Super Mario Bros. theme and others wanted a full version of it, a few others did find it cringeworthy. Easter eggs * The color scheme of Rebecca's outfit in this video was inspired by her favorite Pokémon, Butterfree.https://twitter.com/_RebeccaParham/status/1016303882643877888 * At 4:42, she was eating a cereal called "Chunky Puffs", which is a reference to ''Ed, Edd and Eddy''. Production In her VidCon Update and Snake video, Rebecca Parham announced that she is making an animated story, which was about 70%-80% complete before she went to the 9th annual of VidCon. She already released 2 frames from the video on her Twitter account, and a couple of frames can be seen in the VidCon Update and Snake video, except that they are pretty blurry. These were the 2 teaser frames: VideoGamesTeaser1.jpg VideoGamesTeaser2.jpg Errors * In the title, she put "SomethingElseYT" instead of "SomeThingElseYT". * At 0:56, Rebecca's purple shoe was missing. * At the outro, Adam said "Don't forget to like that smash button!" instead of "Don't forget to smash that like button!". Trivia * This is her first video featuring SomeThingElseYT with him recording his voice. * Mario and Sonic were comically drawn in this video. It is also possible that Rebecca drew them like that to prevent the risk of copyright strikes. * This is the only video to have a small scene on the bottom left corner of the outro. * This video shares the same background with VidCon Update & Snake. * The demonetization icon is featured in the video for comedic purposes. * This video quickly became one of her most popular videos, and is already her second most popular video on December, 2018. ** At the beginning of June, it hit 10 million views, making it the second video on her channel to hit 10 million views after My Teacher Murdered Someone. ** On October, 2019, My School Dress Codes's view count bypassed this video's view count. * This video contains all of the members of Rebecca's family. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018